<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingerprints by Celia_and</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633985">Fingerprints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and'>Celia_and</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Banter, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fingerprinting, First Meetings, Fluff, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Premonition/vision, Short One Shot, flirtation, public erection, sexual arousal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I’ll be taking your fingerprints today. I mean, I’ll be fingerprinting you. So we can make sure you’re not a criminal. So you can work here. Not that I think you’re a criminal, I mean. You’re just... big. A big asset to the company. Yeah.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you all right, miss? You seem flushed.”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingerprints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPile11/gifts">TrashPile11</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795034">Отпечатки</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira">Elafira</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tiny one-shot written in response to Emily’s delightful <a href="https://twitter.com/trashpile11/status/1328778341248360457">prompt</a>:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Just got fingerprinted for work. It was a very intimate experience having my hand held and fingers rotated.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>ANYWAY Reylo AU where Rey is fingerprinting Ben for something and she can’t stop staring at his GIANT HANDS and his Very Official Picture has a smirk</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Benjamin Solo?”</p><p>“Ben is fine.”</p><p>“I’ll be taking your fingerprints today. I mean, I’ll be fingerprinting you. So we can make sure you’re not a criminal. So you can work here. Not that I think you’re a criminal, I mean. You’re just... big. A big asset to the company. Yeah.”</p><p>“Are you all right, miss? You seem flushed.”</p><p>“Rey. My name is Rey. I’m fine. Perfectly fine. We’ll start with your left hand. You don’t need to take your watch off, or any rings or anything.”</p><p>“I don’t have any.”</p><p>“Good. I mean, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“I put my finger here?”</p><p>“Please wait a minute, the machine takes a second to start up. Then I’ll need to take your hand to position it correctly and roll your finger across the sensor. I should warn you, I have very cold hands. Like, frigid.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Really? Because I’ve gotten complaints before. Someone lodged a complaint with my supervisor, actually. They’re really cold. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Well my hands tend to run hot, so maybe we’ll balance each other out.”</p><p>“Please give me your left hand. I’m going to start with your pinky. Just stay relaxed and let me put your fingers where I need them.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay, Rey? You’re quite red. I wouldn’t want you to overheat.”</p><p>“Perfectly fine, the room is a little stuffy, that’s all.”</p><p>“My left hand, you said? Here you go, do whatever you need with it.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I knew you would jump, they’re <em>really </em>cold—”</p><p>“No, it’s not that.”</p><p>“What? Is something else the matter?”</p><p>“I just had the weirdest feeling.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Like déjà vu. But...more.”</p><p>“Well I definitely haven’t fingerprinted you before. Ring finger now.”</p><p>“Are you sure we haven’t met?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I would remember. Please don’t tense your fingers.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Pointer. Good, Ben. Right there. Just like that. You’re doing so well. Wait, I’m not finished, I need your thumb, too.”</p><p>“Mmph.”</p><p>“Your knee was fine where it was. You don’t need to cross your legs on my account.”</p><p>“Oh, I definitely do.”</p><p>“Ben? Are you okay? You seem flushed. Right hand now.”</p><p>“You’re very good at this. Very capable.”</p><p>“There isn’t really much to it.”</p><p>“No, there is. You need to put people at ease, so they’ll relax for you. Their hands, I mean.”</p><p>“Do you feel relaxed?”</p><p>“Yes and no.”</p><p>“Why yes?”</p><p>“Your voice sounds like Thanksgiving. After dinner, when everyone is sitting around warm and content and before they start to think about dishes.”</p><p>“A British accent screams American Thanksgiving to you?”</p><p>“Go figure.”</p><p>“Why no?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You said ‘yes and no.’ Why don’t you feel relaxed around me?”</p><p>“I don’t think I should tell you.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be fired before I even start this job.”</p><p>“Last finger. Good. There, you’re done. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”</p><p>“Rey, I swear to God this isn’t a line. Have we really not met before?”</p><p>“Why do you think we have?”</p><p>“When our hands touched... I don’t know. It felt like I remembered things that haven’t even happened yet.”</p><p>“What hasn’t happened, Ben?”</p><p>“Any of it.”</p><p>“Were you this articulate in your job interview?”</p><p>“Go out with me. Please.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“So I can hold your hand again.”</p><p>“You didn’t hold my hand. I held yours.”</p><p>“Good point. Go out with me, so I can hold your hand for the first time.”</p><p>“I could be in a relationship, for all you know.”</p><p>“You’re not. Yet.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I told you, I remembered it.”</p><p>“I need to take your photo for your ID.”</p><p>“Will you go out with me?”</p><p>“Sit up straight. Look in the lens here. On three. One... two... oh, don’t tell me you’re one of those guys who never smiles for photos.”</p><p>“I just think I look better not smiling.”</p><p>“Ugh. Fine. Look in the lens. One... two... I’ll go out with you.”</p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>“Huh. I think that might be two records in one day.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Biggest hands and biggest smile.”</p><p>“Let me retake it.”</p><p>“Nope. I’m saving this photo and putting it in a slideshow for your fortieth birthday party.”</p><p>“Close. Fortieth anniversary.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Never mind.”</p><p>“You’re weird, Ben Solo.”</p><p>“Good thing I have such big hands to make up for it.”</p><p>“Mmm, good thing indeed.”</p><p>“Tonight? Eight?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I can’t wait. For any of it.”</p><p>“For any of...our date?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m on <a href="https://twitter.com/CeliaAnd2">Twitter</a>! 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>